1. Field of the Invention
Fluorescent phenyl xanthene dyes are described herein. More specifically, fluorescent phenyl rhodamines, phenyl fluoresceins and phenyl rhodols are described herein
2. Description of Related Art
Dyes, including various fluorescein, rhodamine and rhodol dyes, are known. However, there is an ever present need to develop improved fluorescent dyes, especially dyes that exhibit enhanced fluorescence and enhanced stability. In addition, there is a need to develop dyes that can be employed, if desired, in polymeric beads or particles. These and other needs are met by the various dyes described herein.